The perfect gift
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: Silver hasn't seen Lyra in years and wants a real challenge. He doesn't get the battle he was looking for, but much more..


**SOULSILVERSHIPPING**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!**

**ONESHOT; SILVER'S POV**

**The perfect gift**

It was a cold winter night at the Dragon's Den and I ordered my Feraligatr back into his pokéball. Never before had I won a battle against her and I frowned when she spoke my name. I didn't want her to pity me, I wanted to be better than her. I was nothing more than the loser my father predicted me to become.

"Silver, don't be mad at me," she whispered sadly.

I looked up again and saw her two goofy pigtails bouncing on her back because of the strong wind. Her pink coat was closed to her neck and her Typhlosion right beside her, keeping her warm by using the flames on his back to generate some heat.

"I'm not mad at you, Lyra!" I shouted and soon her deep brown eyes were more sad than ever. All the joy in them was gone and I could feel a little stab. This was my one and only friend and I was scaring her away with every word I said.

"Lyra, I'm…" I just couldn't continue that sentence. It was hard enough to admit to myself that I liked her. It'd be worse if she knew I did. From the beginning I had acted as if I hated her and now I still couldn't bring myself to care enough to say I was sorry. Well, I did care enough but caring for her would be a weakness.

"I understand," she said with a sad smile. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then."

Slowly she walked back into the cave as if she was waiting for me to stop her, to call her name. No matter how much it hurt to see her walk away from me I just couldn't do it. I had to let her walk away. But I'd face her again one day, when I was stronger. That was a promise I'd keep.

**Almost 4 years later:**

"Feraligatr, use hydro pump!"

As soon as the huge beam of water hit my opponent's fire Pokémon the battle was over. The beautiful Rapidash collapsed and the young trainer ran over to it, caressing it's neck to calm it down.

I returned my starter Pokémon to its pokéball and gave it a weak smile. I wasn't good with words, we both knew that, but we were also partners. Friends. We understood each other like only a trainer and a Pokémon could.

"You should take your Rapidash to the Pokécenter," I said to the girl in front of me. "Give your Pokémon this for now, it's a super potion."

The young trainer looked up at me with a smile while taking the little potion out of my hand.

"Thank you," she said. "I had fun battling you."

Her eyes were filled with joy once her Rapidash tilted her head and licked its trainer's face. It was the same joy one of my former friends had. The same joy Lyra had. Somewhere in my mind I wondered what she was doing and if she still remembered me.

It had been years since I'd last seen her and that look of hurt haunted me sometimes. Back then she was the only real friend I had and she probably was the only one who cared for me, as a human.

I had befriended Lance over the years of training in the Dragon's Den but our friendship was different than the one Lyra and I shared. She had seen something in me from the start, she knew what I was really like. I didn't need to tell her what I really thought, she could read my mind if she wanted to. Except for that one day. The day she left. Or maybe she did know back then, but she was just waiting for me to realise that I wasn't weak at all and that I did want to be her friend.

"Maybe," I whispered to the pokéball in my hand, "maybe we should go on a little trip. Go on some new adventures."

"Where are you going?" Lance shouted in shock. He was training in the gym of Blackthorn City and even Claire stopped her training and turned to hear what I was about to say.

"New Bark Town," I replied. "I want to have a real battle. I want to battle Lyra."

"Why her? Why so sudden?" the man in front of me asked, raising his eyebrows. "You haven't said a word about her in years, neither did I. Because you were my friend I thought it best not to remind you of her. I know you were fighting last time you saw her. So tell me."

"Because she's the only one who's a real challenge to me. You and Claire were once, but that's a long time ago. You are my friends, there's no competition when fighting you."

"Silver," Lance began. "You may not know this but Lyra doesn't live in Newbark Town anymore. She's the champion of Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. At the moment she's travelling around Unova or she's going to be at least."

"She's what?" I yelled. I knew she was good, good enough to be the champion. But to be the champion of three regions? She was probably the most known trainer in the world! Then why didn't I know any of this? Even if Lance didn't talk about her it should've been on the news or in the newspaper. But when was the last time I had seen or read either of those? I was always training, always trying to be better, always accepting challenges…

"You might still catch her," Lance answered. "She tends to go home during Christmas to celebrate with her family and friends."

"Then I'll take my chances. I'll be back by New Year's Eve. Tell your aunt I'll be waiting for her buffet!"

I turned around and waved at them with the back of my hand, not knowing if going to Newbark was really such a good idea. It had been about a year since I'd last visited and that was to see professor Elm and ask him something about the Dratini I'd caught. Lance came along with me but he stayed at Lyra's house. He knew I still couldn't say I was sorry but now I could. I would.

"Silver? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I smiled at the old man in front of me and my Feraligatr waved with its paw. The professor was gardening, one of his Pokémon helping him and his clothes were all dirty.

"Are you having problems with your Dratini again?" he asked me as he put the shovel down and cleaned his hands at his lab coat to shake mine.

"She's a Dragonair now," I answered. "I was actually looking for Lyra, do you know where she is?"

The professor seemed to be taken aback by this question and he nodded once. "She's at the back with Ethan. They're helping me out in the back garden. There's a leak in the pool and they're trying to fix it."

"Thank you," I said before walking through the garden, around the house into the back garden. Several water Pokémon greeted me, some Vaporeons and Staryu's looking at the big pool in the middle of the garden. They were clearly all waiting for it to be finished and I had to make my way over a Wartortle and a little Krabby before I finally got near the edge of the pool.

When I looked down I could see it was still filled with a little bit of water, two people standing at the sides of the pool. The black haired boy was about my age and putting his hands against the wall while looking at it. His trousers were up to his knees so they couldn't get wet and he was concentrating so hard he didn't even notice me.

"Hey Ethan, I'm going to climb out and get something to drink, okay?"

When I heard her voice my head turned immediately. It sounded like her but yet it was so different. It was a bit higher and it had lost its childlike sound.

Ethan put his thumb in the air and Lyra smiled before putting her hands onto the edge of the pool. I casually walked over and once she had lifted herself onto her arms, her upper body now facing me, she let out a gasp. Soon her hands weren't holding the edge anymore and as fast as I could I crouched down, taking her arms in my hands.

"That water probably isn't deep enough to catch your fall," I said to her while I pulled her up and she sat on her knees in front of me, her arms still in my hands.

"Silver?" she whispered and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"The one and only."

"It can't be," she whispered again and her hands found their way to my face. Her fingers went through my hair once and she smiled a little. "It is you. But your hair seems to be much longer, redhead. And your voice. You almost sound like a man now."

She giggled once and let go of my hair. I used to hate that sound but she was so different now, I was different. I _liked_it.

"You're still the same," I said as I helped her to stand onto her own two feet again. "Although you do seem a bit shorter than the last time I saw you."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't become a giant like you," she laughed.

In the corner of my eye I could see here watching me. Her eyes followed the movements of my hand as I tried to take a bite from my dinner but once I turned my head to look at her she was already looking at the other direction or talking to her mother who was cleaning the kitchen.

Once her mother went upstairs it was just me and her and she started to clean the table, still not talking to me. I could see something was bothering her.

"Are you here to battle me?" she asked. Her back was facing me, a couple of plates in her hands.

"Yes. I wanted to have a real challenge, I wanted to battle you."

"I see."

She walked to the kitchen and I followed her, laying my hand upon her shoulder. "What's wrong, Lyra?"

"Do you remember the last time we battled? Do you remember what happend back then?"

All my Pokémon were down except for my Feraligatr and Lyra's were too. I knew that she was going to call out her Typhlosion and I knew that I had the advantage. But, as always her Typhlosion managed to win against my Feraligatr and I shook my head when he returned into his pokéball.

"After all this time you're still stronger than me…" She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I felt an electric shock going through my body but she didn't notice.

"I must say Silver, this was the best battle I had in years, but the battles with you are always the best, they're a real challenge." I couldn't help to smile at her words and she smiled too. I felt my cheeks turning red and I turned around, walking back to professor Elm's lab. He had offered me a room to stay there.

"Silver?" Lyra screamd. I turned around and she was struggling to find her words. "Would you like to come to Christmas dinner tomorrow?" she asked. It had been years since I last sat around a table full of food and people who loved and cared about each other. I nodded once and she smiled at me.

After thanking Lyra's mother for the delicious meal I walked outside into the snow. I hadn't seen Lyra the last ten minutes and her mother told me she went outside so I went after her. The footprints in the snow told me where Lyra had gone and I was standing in front of a large tree. I looked up and saw some light coming out of the tree, I realized there was a tree house up there. A ladder was hanging down and I climbed up to see if Lyra was there. A little fire was burning in the middle of the little tree house and Lyra sat in a corner on a pillow with a blanket around her.

"Hey Silver, sorry that I left you alone inside," she said while I entered.

"No problem, do you want to be alone?" I asked with an anxious tone. Even if she wanted to be alone, I didn't, I wanted to be here, with her.

"No," she smiled at me and told me to take a seat next to her. "I have something for you," she said while she took a little box out of her pocket. It was wrapped in blue paper and had my name on it.

"Lyra, you didn't have to buy something for me. I don't have a gift for you! Letting me stay for dinner was already a gift for me." She smiled at me.

"The dinner was for your Christmas, this is for your birthday."

"How do you know it's my birthday today?" I asked her. She sure had surprised me.

"Remember the first day we met, when you lost your trainer card?" Of course, this was why she knew, she must have seen my date of birth. "Happy sixteenth birthday," she whispered while she pushed the box into my hand. It contained a necklace with a pokéball.

"What's this I asked?"

"It's a Pokémon, dummy. I'm sure he'll be happy with you." I ordered the Pokémon out and it was a little back fox, with some red hairs too. I never saw this Pokémon before. "It's a Zoroa, you can only catch it in Isshu. It reminded me off you."

"I thought you still had to go to Isshu?"

"I went there a few weeks ago with Ethan. His girlfriend has family there and when I saw this little one it reminded me of you, I just had to capture it." Before I could say something the little fox cuddled himself into my lap and Lyra smiled. "He already likes you." A yawn escaped her mouth and her head rested onto my shoulder.

"Silver!" I heard her scream and I woke up immediately. The door swung open and Lyra was standing there with an exited look on her face. "Silver, professor Elm has…" suddenly she saw me sitting on my bed, only wearing my boxers and her head turned as red as my hair. I chuckled, she looked like she was checking me out and I liked it when she did. I stood up and walked over to her, she seemed a bit in shock of seeing me like this. When I was standing so close to her that our faces were only a few inches away from each other I broke the silence.

"Professor Elm has what?"

"An egg," she almost whispered. Her warm breath hit me like a ton of bricks, and suddenly a slight breeze came through the window. Her scent was so appealing, I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"From which Pokémon?" I asked, turning around. I couldn't tell her I liked her, I just couldn't. She was full of joy, I was the lonely boy, it would never work.

"He doesn't know." She seemed disappointed.

"But it's going to hatch soon." I turned around and saw her looking at her feet.

"I'll be right there." It hurt me to see her like this, what had happened in those few seconds I turned around? She nodded once and walked out of my room.

"It's a Lugia!" Ethan screamed when the egg had hatched. Everyone was looking at the little silver winged Pokémon but he only had attention for one person, Lyra. A little cry escaped from him and he tried to fly over to her. He couldn't fly and she caught him in her arms. When their eyes met, something happened. It seemed like the Pokémon was already attached to her and she was attached to him.

"You can have it, Lyra," professor Elm said.

"O no, I can't." She shook her head and her pigtails bounced up and down. The little Lugia let out a cry and placed his wings around Lyra.

"I guess he wants you to be his trainer," Ethan said.

Months had passed after Lyra went to Isshu and I went back to training at the Dragon's Den. The little Zoroa had evolved into a Zoroark and Lyra was right from the start, he was happy with me and I was happy with him. He was the only thing I had left of Lyra. It was becoming dark outside and when I arrived at the pokécenter I noticed it was midnight. I smiled and Zoroark gave me a questioning look. "It's the 30th of April today, it's her birthday." The fox Pokémon next to me gave me the same look she would give me when she was expecting something. "Maybe I should call her tomorrow morning…"

"The person you're trying to call is not available at the moment, please try again later," a woman's voice said when I called Lyra. I would try again later, after I came back from professor Elm, he had to ask me some questions about Zoroark. He hadn't seen him since he had evolved.

"Are you ready to go buddy?" he nodded once and we went to Newbark Town.

"Well you seem to be a lot taller now!" professor Elm said to Zoroark. The pokémon let out a cry and I went outside while he was measuring his limbs. I dialed Lyra's number once more and suddenly I heard a jingle right behind me. I turned around and saw her standing there.

"The professor told me you would come today." Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Why were you calling me?"

"It is your birthday today," I said while I walked closer to her.

"How do you know?"

"Ethan told me last Christmas." She smiled at me and suddenly I jumped into the air when I heard a cry.

"Silver, don't scare people like that!" First I thought she was talking to me but when I turned around I saw her Lugia standing there.

"You named him after me?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Well, he has silver wings," she smiled. She tried to walk up to her Lugia but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She was pressed to my body and she looked at me with that strange look she gave me when we first encountered at the lab after all those years. Suddenly it hit me like a bullet in the head, she looked at me as if she loved me.

"I have to give you your birthday present first," I said while her cheeks flushed red.

"You didn't have to buy me a gift," she murmured.

"I didn't buy you one, I'm going to give you something I think about when I think of you." She gave me a questioning look that suddenly disappeared when my lips touched hers. After what seemed like forever we both gasped for air. "Happy sixteenth birthday," I whispered right before her lips touched mine again.

**EDIT: This story is rewritten :) And I'm currently busy with rewriting EVERYTHING I ever wrote, so ;) **

**++ DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ++ **


End file.
